Resonating Hearts
by SliceNDicer8
Summary: Challenge response to Brown Phantom's Hidden Bloodline challenge. On Naruto's thirteenth birthday, he is attacked and wounded. After dragging himself back home, he falls unconscious. He enters his mindscape and meets the Kyuubi, but it is not what anyone would expect it to be. They reach a deal, and adjust the seal, and in the process awaken something new. NarutoxHinataxFem.Kyuubi
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**(A/N) And it's time for a new story! This story is a challenge response to Brown Phantom's Hidden Bloodline challenge. See his profile for details. **

**The timeline of this story is that Naruto is currently in his final year of the academy. He has already failed the graduation test twice.**

**General Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, and I doubt that he would share it with me anytime soon. Sad face.**

**()()()()()()()()**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

The day was October tenth, thirteen years after the attack of the Kyuubi on Konoha. It also happened to be the thirteenth birthday of one Uzumaki Naruto.

Normally, one would be extremely happy that it was their birthday, but that was not the case with Naruto.

It was quite the opposite.

Naruto was currently walking slowly down the streets of Konoha towards his apartment. Usually such an act on his birthday was very dangerous for him, but it was only 2:00, so the annual festival that celebrated the Yondaime's defeat of the Kyuubi hadn't started yet. That meant that the annual drunken "fox hunts" had yet to begin, so Naruto was safe for the time being. Or so he thought.

Usually Naruto walked around with a huge grin on his face, masking his inner emotions to the world, but now Naruto's mask of happiness had shattered. He was walking slowly home with a large frown, and puffy red eyes.

As he walked, he thought to himself "_I guess Sakura-chan, no, just Sakura, will never love me. I don't think I will ever be loved. Sure, Jiji treats me well, but it's not the same as being loved by someone. Iruka-sensei also treats me well, and I think he actually respects me a little, even if I goof off and pull pranks all of the time, but it's not love. Do I even know what love is? I've always been alone, and I'm so lonely…"_

Naruto's current attitude and thoughts were influenced by a meeting with Sakura just thirty minutes ago.

**(Flashback no Jutsu)**

Naruto had been taking a walk around the village, contemplating what sort of new pranks he could pull, when he rounded the corner and saw his crush, Haruno Sakura.

He ran towards her and called out, saying "Hey Sakura-chan, would you like to-"

He was stopped short by Sakura's fist slamming harshly into his head, knocking him to the ground.

Sakura stood over the downed Naruto and yelled "FOR THE LAST TIME NO! I WILL NEVER GO ON A DATE WITH YOU, YOU BAKA! NOBODY LIKES YOU! YOU'RE SO WEAK AND PATHETIC, AND YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto stuttered out "B-but b-but…"

"NO!" screamed the banshee as she stomped away.

Naruto got up and ran away, tears filling his eyes. Little did either of them know, a lavender eyed girl had seen the whole event.

**(Flashback no Jutsu KAI!)**

Naruto hadn't been paying too much attention to anything other than his thoughts as he walked along. He was around a block from his apartment when he looked up and found himself surrounded by a group of men.

"Well what do we have here, boys? If it isn't the demon. I know that we weren't going to start hunting him until the festival, but let's leave him with a little something to tide him over until the main event." Said one of the men.

Naruto soon found himself being picked up in an extremely strong hold. He tried to struggle, but it didn't work. He was carried into a dark alleyway, where he was thrown to the ground. There was a wall behind him, and the only way out of the alley was blocked by the men.

Apparently, at least one of the men was a ninja, as he went through hand signs and said "**Fuinjutsu: Sound Barrier!**"

The man smirked and said "Now nobody can hear you scream. Let's have some fun, boys!"

One of the men stepped forwards and punched Naruto harshly in the jaw. Naruto fell to the ground, and looked at the men to see all of them steadily advancing on him, with various sharp instruments. The last thing he remembered was pain.

* * *

Naruto awoke in the same alleyway to find that the men had left. His whole body ached with pain, and he groaned as he dragged himself up. His orange jumpsuit was ripped in several places, and stained red from dried blood. He started walking back towards his apartment as fast as he was able too, as he saw that the sun was setting. He knew that if he didn't get home soon, he would be in serious trouble, as the festival began at sundown, as did the fox hunts.

Naruto was able to drag himself into his apartment, and once there, he completely collapsed onto his bed. His weary body drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself in what appeared to be a sewer. There was red water on the ground up to his knees, and there were a large number of pipes that hugged the ceiling.

Wondering where he was, and if he was dead or not, he began wandering.

After around 30 minutes of wandering, he found himself standing in front of a huge gate. Naruto could feel some sort of presence behind the gate, and he wondered what it was.

Suddenly, the location of the presence shifted to right behind him, and he felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach and two soft objects press into his back.

Naruto began to panic until he heard a female voice say "My poor, poor Naruto-kun. You do not deserve what has happened to you."

The arms released Naruto, who then turned around. He blushed bright red at what he saw.

He saw a thirteen year old girl who was completely naked. She had long, straight red hair that reached her lower back and red eyes with a vertical slit for a pupil. She also had nine red fox tails with white tips, and a pair of matching fox ears. Her breasts were surprisingly developed for a thirteen year old **(C cups)**.

Naruto averted his eyes from the girl, and stuttered out "W-who and w-what are y-you? A-and w-why are y-you n-naked?"

The girl giggled at his reaction, but then frowned and said "Unfortunately, I am the source of all of your troubles, as well as the reason to why almost everybody hates you. I am the reason why you are called a demon. For that, I cannot tell you how sorry I am. As for why I am naked, I prefer it to wearing clothing, as that is what I'm used to."

Naruto, while not being anywhere near the level of Shikamaru in terms of smarts, was actually very intelligent. He was able to put things together in his brain and came up with a plausible hypothesis. He asked "Are you the Kyuubi?"

The girl nodded and Naruto immediately cowered in fear, until the girl came and comfortingly hugged him and said "There, there. I'm not going to hurt you. Not now, not ever. I care for you too much to ever do that."

Naruto was extremely confused, and he asked "But why? I thought that you were a being of destruction that lived only to kill things. That's what we were taught in the academy. Also, where are we? I thought that the Yondaime killed you. Does that mean that I'm dead?"

The girl let out a sad laugh and held Naruto tighter as she said "The academy is dead wrong. While I am extremely powerful, I don't destroy things for the fun of it. The truth of what happened thirteen years ago is very different from what everyone is told. The Yondaime did not kill me. That is impossible for a single human to do. You are not dead, Naruto-kun. We are what is called a mindscape. In other words, we are inside of your mind."

Now Naruto was even more confused, and he asked "If we are in my mind, why are you here, Kyuubi?"

"Please, my name is Kurama. But please call me Kura. Even though I love my father, I still resent that he gave me a masculine name. As for why I am in your mind, I was placed here by your father."

Naruto immediately brightened upon hearing the word father, and he asked "You knew my father? Who was he? What did he do? Was he famous? Why did he place you in me?"

Kura giggled at Naruto's outburst and released him from her hug. She took a step back and said "Yes I knew your father. I knew your mother even better. Your father was an amazing man. But before I tell you about them, I would like you to change the scenery in here. Living in a sewer is not pleasant."

"Okay, how do I do that?" asked Naruto.

"Just imagine a new location, and your mind will change. When you are here, you have complete control." Answered Kura.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated, and the sewer around them melted away. It was replaced by a huge, lush grassland, with a large, crystal blue lake next to it. The sky was night with millions of shining stars twinkling in the sky, and a huge full moon that radiated a soft light onto the plains.

Kura immediately sat down on the comfortable grass, and beckoned Naruto to sit next to her. He did so and Kura said "This is quite the beautiful place. Thank you for doing that. I am going to be blunt about who your parents are. Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, heiress to Uzushiogakure, and your father was Namikaze Minato, the beloved Yellow Flash of Konoha, and Konoha's Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto was completely stunned at this revelation. He was speechless, so Kura continued "Your father sealed me inside of you to save Konoha. His dying wish was for you to be treated like a hero, and that is something that Konoha completely ignored. Very few people know that you are Minato's son, as it was kept a secret in an effort to keep you safe. In doing so, I think that more harm has been done than good."

"My father was the Yondaime…I can't believe it. But why would he place such a burden on me?" asked Naruto.

"I was never meant to be a burden, Naruto-kun." Answered Kura. "Minato sealed me inside of you to save both me and Konoha, and also as a gift to you. Unfortunately, this gift turned into a curse thanks to the civilians. I need to tell you about the truth behind what happened thirteen years ago, but I also wish for the Hokage to hear what I have to say. He needs to know. But to do that, I need to be able to manifest outside of your mind. In order to do that, however, I need you to modify our seal. I already have it planned out, so no worries."

Naruto nodded and said "Okay, what do I have to do?"

Kura snapped her fingers, and a sheet of paper with a seal appeared on it. She then said "I need you to modify the seal on my stomach so that it matches what is on this paper. To do that, just channel chakra into your fingertips and draw on my stomach."

Naruto nodded, and Kura laid flat on the grass. The seal appeared on her stomach, and Naruto crouched over her. He placed the sheet of paper over Kura's seal as a template, and began tracing the new lines onto Kura with his chakra through the paper.

When he finished, he suddenly felt something change within his body. He couldn't explain it exactly.

Kura sat up and examained her new seal and said "Excellent work, Naruto-kun. That is exactly what I want. As a side bonus to this new seal, you will be able to access my chakra far easier than before, as well as having your senses receive a boost. You will be stronger and faster than before, and your innate Uzumaki trait of minor regeneration will receive a huge boost. Also, there is a small chance that you will receive a Kekkai Genkai. Now it is time for you to wake up. I'll see you in the real world."

With that said, Naruto felt everything go black.

* * *

Naruto woke up groggily and muttered "That was a weird dream…"

He suddenly heard a giggle and he whirled around to see Kura standing beside his bed, still naked. His eyes widened and he averted his eyes once more from the naked girl and he asked "So that wasn't a dream then?"

Kura giggled again and said "Nope, that all happened. And why do you continue to avert your eyes? Don't you like seeing me naked?"

Still not looking at Kura, Naruto said "It's not like I don't like seeing you naked, it's just that I don't want to be a pervert."

Kura giggled again and said "You have my permission to see me naked whenever you want, Naruto-kun. I don't mind, and I won't consider you a pervert for it."

Naruto looked back at Kura and his eyes traveled up and down her body, causing Kura to giggle. Suddenly, there was a knock on Naruto's door.

Naruto said to Kura "I'll get it. Hopefully it's not anybody bad. You might want to stay hidden, Kura-chan."

Kura nodded and smiled at the affectionate "chan" suffix and walked around a corner as Naruto headed to the door. He opened it just a crack and peeked out. To his surprise, he didn't see anyone. He opened the door fully and looked around. He looked down and saw a wrapped gift, with a card tied to it. He picked it up and headed back inside, closing the door behind him.

Naruto sat down on the bed and Kura sat next to him. She said "You should read the card first. That's the proper thing to do."

Naruto nodded and opened the card. He began reading out loud:

"_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I witnessed what happened to you with Sakura, and I just want to say that you should not listen to her. You are not weak or pathetic, and you are the strongest person that I know. There are people who care about you. It is a good thing that you are not like Sasuke, as he is the worst boy that I have ever met._

_Please enjoy the gift that I'm giving you, and have a happy birthday. I am the one who has given you gifts on your birthday the last three years. The nightcap, frog wallet, and Hokage costume were all from me._

_I hope you enjoy this year's gift, and I wish you safety and happiness._

_With love,_

_Somebody who cares deeply about you._

When Naruto finished reading the letter, he had tears streaming from his eyes. Kura hugged him comfortingly, and said "See Naruto-kun, there are people out there who care and love you. You just have to go find them. Now let's see what your mystery friend gave you this year."

Naruto nodded and wiped the tears away from his eyes, and unwrapped the gift. Inside he found thirty coupons that allowed infinite bowls at Ichiraku Ramen for one meal.

Tears started streaming down Naruto's face once again, and Kura hugged him tight and said "Your mystery friend is truly a good person to get you these. From the handwriting I would guess that it's a she, and she must know that you love ramen more than any other food. She also is apparently quite wealthy, as we both know that those coupons cost quite a lot. Anyways, it's getting late, so let's call it a night. We'll chat with the Hokage tomorrow. Don't worry about anybody getting in to hurt you tonight, Naruto-kun. I'll make sure that nobody is able to get in."

"Okay, Kura-chan. Thank you. I think today marks a new beginning in my life. Good night." Said Naruto as he took off his bloody jumpsuit before laying down in his bed and quickly falling asleep.

Kura walked over to the door and made a few hand signs and whispered "**Fuinjutsu: Door Seal!**" Glowing marking appeared on the door for a moment before they vanished. Satisfied, Kura walked over to the bed. She picked up the letter, which had fallen to the floor, and sniffed it. "_Hmm…lavender. There is only one person that Naruto-kun knows that smells like lavender, and that is the pale eyed girl in the academy. I need to get them to get together. She meshes quite well with Naruto-kun, and is kind enough that she would accept me. But that is something to do tomorrow at the academy."_

With those thoughts, Kura slipped into the bed next to Naruto and fell asleep holding him tight.

**()()()()()()()()**

**And that's a wrap. I hope you guys like it!**

**I might try and get another chapter done for this story later today, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Anyways, until next time,**

**Slice N Dicer**


	2. Chapter 2: The Kyoshingan Awakens

**(A/N) And we are back. It's time for the second chapter of Resonating Hearts.  
**

**I've posted the challenge that Rinnegan97 gave me that I am going to use for my third story on my profile. Feel free to PM both of us if you wish to follow the challenge as well.**

**Without further ado, let's begin!**

**()()()()()()()()**

Chapter 2: The Kyoshingan Awakens

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring the fact that it was now 8:00. He felt amazingly well rested. He attempted to get up, only to find that Kura had her arms wrapped tightly around his body. Naruto shook her slightly and said "Kura-chan, we have to get up."

Kura blinked open her eyes and gave a wide yawn, revealing her sharp canines. She sat up and said "Fine, Naruto-kun. Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"No, but my apartment doesn't have any hot water, so you'll have to deal with that." Answered Naruto.

"That's fine. I just want to quickly wash off." Said Kura as she headed to the shower.

Naruto got off his bed and headed into his small kitchen. He set a pot of water on to boil for some instant ramen, and sat on the couch to wait.

When the water finally boiled, he put in two packets of ramen, and sat down to wait once more.

When it finally finished cooking, Naruto heard the shower turn off. He paid it no mind as he separated the ramen into two bowls and set them on the table.

The sound of soft footsteps made Naruto aware of Kura's arrival, and he turned to look at her. He blushed a little since Kura just had a towel wrapped around her body, but he said "I made us some ramen. I hope you don't mind, but that's really all I have that's fresh."

Kura frowned but said "I don't mind. I love ramen, but we are going to have to get you to eat a healthier diet. Your body won't grow correctly if you don't receive the proper nutrients. I know that ramen is practically the only thing that stores will sell you, but I have a way to get around that. I will teach you how to use a kitsune henge. Unlike the normal henge, which is a minor genjutsu, the kitsune henge physically changes your body. I'll teach you it after the academy."

Kura sat down and began eating with Naruto, who said "Speaking of the academy, what are you going to do while I'm there? I don't think that people will appreciate a girl with fox tails.

Kura giggled and said "I'm going to still be there with you of course, but I'll turn into a fox and act as your pet. They may try to get you to send me away, but technically the academy allows pets so long as they are well trained."

Naruto smiled and said "Okay, that makes me feel better. I feel safer with you around, Kura-chan."

At that point, they both finished their bowls of ramen, and Naruto put the bowls in the sink so that he could wash them later. He then said to Kura "I'm going to go up and get some clothes. We can head out when I'm ready."

As Naruto walked to his room, Kura called after him and said "You should wear something besides that orange jumpsuit. I know you like orange, but the jumpsuit looks a little tacky. I know you have a few clothes other than your jumpsuits."

Naruto came back down a few minutes later. He was wearing a regular dark orange shirt and black pants, along with his usual black shoes. He started walking out the door, and Kura morphed into a small red fox with one tail and began following him. Naruto shut the door behind him and locked it, and the pair started heading towards the academy.

Along the way, Naruto noticed the large amount of hateful glares that were sent his way. But what he noticed even more were the hateful glares that they sent to Kura. Those pissed him off. The civilians were glaring at an innocent fox for no reason. He began unconsciously releasing killing intent. Those that felt it quickly hurried along their way. Naruto also heard mutters like "Look, a fox is following the demon. He really is the Kyuubi."

Naruto ignored all of the hatred with an impassive face, and sped up his pace to the academy.

* * *

When he got there, Naruto headed towards his classroom. He opened the door and walked in. He looked around and was disappointed that a large portion of the class glared at Kura.

Kura didn't seem to mind as she glanced around the room. She found her target and dashed off, ignoring Naruto's cry of "Kura-chan, wait!"

Kura ran to the farthest row on the right side and leapt into the lap of the table's single inhabitant.

Said inhabitant was one Hyuuga Hinata. She was quite surprised that a fox was now sitting in her lap, but she loved cute animals, especially foxes, and she began to rub Kura behind her ears. Kura let out a soft purr in pleasure.

Hinata was so focused on the cute furball in her lap that she didn't notice Naruto walking up to her. He got her attention by saying "Hey, Hinata, right? Sorry if my fox is bothering you. I'll move her if you want."

Hinata snapped to attention at Naruto's voice, but she avoided his eyes. She began turning red as she said "G-gomen N-naruto-kun. Y-your f-fox i-isn't b-bothering m-me. S-she's q-quite c-cute, r-really. I-I l-like h-her."

Naruto flashed Hinata a big smile and said "She seems to like you too, Hinata. Do you mind if I sit next to you so that I can keep an eye on her?"

Naruto's question made Hinata turn an even darker shade of red as she thought "_Naruto-kun is asking to sit next to me! Don'tfaintdon'tfaintdon'tfaintdon'tfaint. Tell him that he can!"_

Not trusting her words, Hinata gave a small nod, which caused Naruto's smile to widen. He said "Thanks Hinata! You're really nice, you know that?"

As Naruto sat next to Hinata, she was thinking "_Naruto-kun is sitting next to me! Please don't let this be a dream." _Hinata subtly pinched herself, and continued thinking "_It's not a dream! Naruto-kun is really sitting next to me! Must…not…faint!"_

At this point, Iruka and Mizuki walked into the classroom, and Iruka shouted "Alright! Sit down and shut up!"

The class scurried to follow his directions, and when everybody was seated, he began calling role.

When he called out Naruto's name, and Naruto called out "Here, Iruka-sensei!" He glanced up since Naruto wasn't sitting in his normal spot. He was curious as to why he was sitting next to Hinata. Maybe he had finally realized her crush on him. He also noticed a pair of fuzzy ears sticking out over the desk in front of Hinata.

Iruka walked over to the pair and saw the small fox. Iruka then asked Hinata "Hinata, why is there a fox sitting on your lap?"

Hinata continued rubbing Kura as she answered with confidence that surprised her "Gomen, Iruka-sensei, but this here is Kura-chan. She is Naruto-kun's pet. She's taken a liking to me apparently."

At this, Mizuki walked over and said "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to get rid of her."

Hinata inwardly was unhappy that he said this, but she then remembered an academy rule. She said "Actually Mizuki-sensei, you do not have to ask that. According to academy rules, pets are allowed so long as they are well behaved."

Iruka said "She's right. Pets are allowed so long as they are well behaved. Why do you think we allow Akamaru in here? Kura seems to be quite the well trained fox to me, so she can stay."

Mizuki backed off with a barely concealed scowl, and Iruka headed back to the front of the classroom, thinking "_Interesting…Hinata didn't stutter even once. She ALWAYS stutters. I wonder what caused that._"

As he was walking, Iruka heard Naruto whisper to Hinata "Thank's for sticking up for Kura-chan, Hinata."

Iruka also heard Hinata's response, "A-arigato, N-naruto-kun."

"_Interesting, Hinata's stutter returned when she spoke directly to Naruto, but it disappeared when she defended his pet, and by association, him. I need to test this." _Thought Iruka.

Once at the front of the classroom, Iruka said "Alright, everybody is here, with a new addition of Naruto's pet fox, Kura. Let's get class started…"

As Iruka proceeded to teach, he noticed a few things. First was that whenever Naruto started to lose his attention to what he was saying, Hinata would poke him and direct him back to Iruka. Curiously, it actually worked extremely well. Second was that Kura would switch between sitting on Naruto and Hinata's laps every ten minutes. Third was that Naruto was beginning to steal glances at Hinata every so often, much like she would to him. Finally, Hinata actually was successfully encouraging Naruto to take notes. He saw that she had lent him a piece of paper and a pencil, and he was actually using them.

Finally, the time came for lunch, and Iruka dismissed the class. Their lunch break was an hour long, and the students could go anywhere that they wanted during the time period before they had to come back for taijutsu lessons in the courtyard. Iruka decided that he would use that to test a theory that he had been formulating in his mind.

As the students filed out of the classroom, he heard Naruto say "Hey Hinata, would you like to come get lunch with me at Ichiraku's? I've got some infinite bowl coupons and you've been really helping me out today."

Iruka saw Hinata's blush come back with a vengeance, but to her credit, she didn't faint. She gave a small nod, and Naruto immediately grabbed her hand and raced out of the classroom, dragging Hinata along with Kura following close behind.

Iruka chuckled at his students' antics, and went back to grading some papers.

**(Ichiraku Ramen)**

Naruto had dragged Hinata to Ichiraku's in record time, and he jumped up onto a seat. Hinata sat next to him, but she didn't have quite as much enthusiasm. Kura hopped onto the counter top as well.

Naruto called out "Hey, Jiji! You've got customers!"

Teuchi emerged from the back of the stand along with Ayame, and he noticed Naruto and said "Ah, Naruto! Come for some ramen, eh? Who's the pretty lady sitting next to you? And what's with the fox?"

"That's right Jiji! This here is Hinata. She's been really helping me out today so I thought I would treat her to some delicious ramen. And this fox is my pet, Kura-chan. Say hello, Kura-chan!"

Kura yipped out a hello, causing both Ayame and Hinata to giggle. Teuchi smiled and said "What can I get you two today?"

Naruto grinned and pulled out Gama-chan. He opened it and pulled out two coupons, and handed them to Teuchi.

Teuchi's eyes widened at the coupons and he asked "Where did you get those coupons, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled brightly and said "They were a birthday present from a mystery friend. I just hope that I can meet them soon, I really want to thank them for the gifts."

Teuchi noticed Hinata turn bright red at the mention of the mystery friend, and he realized that Hinata was the one who had given him the gifts. He said to Naruto "Well that friend is quite the person! I'm sure that you'll meet them soon. Who knows? Maybe it's somebody that you've already met!" As he said this, he gave a subtle wink to Hinata, who eeped in surprise at being found out.

"Anyways, what can I get for you two?" asked Teuchi.

Naruto and Hinata both ordered their meals. As time went on though, they gradually ordered more and more food. As they ate, Naruto and Hinata talked about random things. Hinata actually grew more comfortable talking to Naruto as time went on. She surprised herself with the confidence that she was rapidly gaining around her crush.

In the end, Naruto ate 20 bowls of ramen, and Kura ate five bowls **(Naruto was able to convince Teuchi that ramen was Kura's favorite food)**. But what shocked everybody there, was that Hinata ate a full 25 bowls of ramen.

Naruto was of course ecstatic that Hinata was able to out eat him, and he promised her that he would take her again so that he could regain his title of ramen eating champion.

When they finished eating, Naruto checked the time and saw that they had five minutes of their lunch break left. Naruto and Hinata bid their farewells to Teuchi and Ayame, and started heading back to the academy.

* * *

When they got there, they headed outside into the courtyard where their taijutsu lessons took place. A few other students were already there, along with Iruka and Mizuki.

Iruka immediately noticed a change in both Naruto and Hinata when they arrived. He noticed that Hinata was standing straighter and with more confidence and had a smile on her face, and that Naruto was restraining himself from jumping around like a madman, and that he also had a huge smile on his face. He thought to himself "_Just after one hour together eating lunch, those two are like completely different people. They really do fit well together. But now it's time to test my theory about Hinata's confidence."_

When the rest of the class gathered in the courtyard, Iruka announced "Alright. Today's taijutsu lesson will be a bit different. Instead of one on one spars, we will have two on twos. I will decide who you are paired with, so don't complain about who you get. The first match will be Naruto and Hinata vs. Sakura and Sasuke. Will the contestants please step into the circle?"

The four in question stepped into the circle, but Naruto turned to Iruka and asked "Is it okay if Kura-chan fights with us like Akamaru does with Kiba?"

Sakura scoffed at Naruto's request and said "What could a pathetic fox possibly do to help you, you baka? You two don't stand a chance against Sasuke-kun! You are weak and pathetic, and Hinata is just as weak, if not weaker!"

At the same time, both Hinata and Naruto shouted "Naruto-kun is not weak or pathetic!" and "Hinata isn't weak!"

Iruka smiled at the outburst of the two kids, and thought "_Interesting…Hinata will fearlessly defend Naruto, while Naruto will do the same with Hinata." _Iruka cleared his throat and said "I wouldn't underestimate your classmates, Sakura, they may surprise you. And Naruto, you may have Kura-chan join you if you think that she will be able to help."

Kura raced to Naruto and Hinata's side, and growled at Sasuke and Sakura.

Iruka announced "Alright, the rules are the same as the standard matches, you win if either your opponents are incapacitated or knocked out of the ring. Hajime!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan as Sakura charged her with her fist cocked back. Hinata sidestepped Sakura's punch, and tapped her arm, rendering it limp. She then shoved Sakura over to Naruto, who dealt her a fierce punch to the jaw, knocking her out.

The pair then turned on Sasuke, who just said "Pathetic. To be taken out by two weaklings like that. No matter, I'm more than a match for you two!"

Sasuke rushed Hinata, and tried to hit her as he deemed her to be the weaker target of the two. However, Hinata seemingly danced around all of his strikes with amazing grace and flexibility.

Sasuke quickly became enraged at the fact that he couldn't hit the girl, and he didn't notice Kura sneak up behind him until she bit him in the leg. Sasuke yelped in pain and and stopped attacking for a moment. That moment was all that Naruto and Hinata needed. Seemingly as one, they danced around Sasuke, Hinata striking precisely with Jyuken while Naruto smashing him with his strong punches. They worked together so well in doing damage to Sasuke that if a bystander with no knowledge saw them working together, they would say that the pair had been working together since they were born.

In no time at all, Sasuke was lying on the ground, unconscious, bruised, and beaten.

The entire class was shocked by the display that they just witnessed. They just watched the top two students in the academy be soundly beaten by the dead last and the girl who was scared of her own shadow.

Naruto and Hinata stood panting from exertion, and Naruto turned to Hinata and said "You were absolutely amazing Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed bright red from a combination of Naruto's praise and him calling her "chan". She willed herself to look directly into Naruto's cerulean eyes, something that she had been unable to do all day.

To her shock, Naruto eyes began changing. His pupil elongated into a slit, and the right half of his eye turned lavender, like her own eyes. The other side stayed cerulean blue.

What Hinata didn't know was that Naruto was watching Hinata's eyes change as well. Her lavender eyes gained a slit pupil, and the left half of her eyes turned cerulean blue.

Both Naruto and Hinata said at the same time "Your eyes!"

They then collapsed on top of each other, unconscious.

**()()()()()()()()**

**And that's a wrap. Just so you guys know, it was looking into each other's eyes that awakened the Kyoshingan. And yes, it awakened in both Naruto and Hinata.**

**In the next chapter, Hinata will learn the truth, and we'll see what awakening the Kyoshingan for the first time did to Naruto and Hinata. Also, just so you know, Kyoshingan means resonator eye.**

**Until next time,**

**Slice N Dicer**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kyoshingan's Abilities

**(A/N) And we are back. Happy belated Fourth of July all of you fellow Americans out there! Judging from the reviews I've gotten, most of you like the story so far. Keep the reviews coming, I love them!**

**You know something that I don't quite understand? Why do some people only follow a story but not favorite it? If you like the story enough to follow it, you might as well favorite it in my opinion.**

**Also, am I the only one who loves it when shy Hinata eeps in fanfics? I just think that that is the perfect thing for shy Hinata to do when she is surprised.**

**Anyways, without further ado, on with the story!**

**()()()()()()()()**

Chapter 3: The Kyoshingan's Abilities

Hinata groggily awoke to find that she was laying on top of someone. She looked down and eeped in surprise.

She was laying on top of Naruto.

And they were both naked.

Naruto began shifting underneath her, so Hinata jumped up and shyly covered herself. She looked around and saw that they were apparently in a moonlit grassy field. She noticed how beautiful it was, although she didn't have a clue how they got wherever they were, or why they were both naked.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes, which he opened to see Hinata standing in front of him, her face bright red and her arms covering her exposed breasts. He immediately looked away and said "Gomen, Hinata-chan. I didn't realize that you were naked."

Hinata stuttered out "I-it's o-okay N-naruto-kun. Y-you're n-naked t-too."

Naruto looked down and yelped in surprise. He covered himself and turned bright red.

A series of loud giggles then caught Naruto and Hinata's attention, and they turned towards the source of the sound. The source was Kura, who was also naked.

"Not cool, Kura-chan. Please give us our clothes back." Said Naruto.

"W-wait, K-Kura-chan?" asked Hinata. "A-as i-in t-the f-fox?"

Naruto sighed and turned back towards Hinata, although he still averted his eyes from her somewhat, and said "I guess I have some explaining to do. This is Kura's real form. She is not actually my pet."

"W-what i-is s-she?" asked Hinata. "A-and w-where a-are w-we?"

Naruto sighed again and said "I'll be blunt. Kura-chan IS the Kyuubi. And we are in my mindscape, although I don't know how you are here." He turned back to Kura and asked "Do you know why Hinata-chan is here? And why am I here for that matter? And why are we naked?"

Hinata noticed that when Naruto spoke to Kura, he would look at her directly, but when he spoke to her, he would avert his eyes. So before Kura responded, she gathered all of her courage and asked "N-naruto-kun, how come you won't look at me when you talk to me, but you'll look at Kura?" Inwardly she thought "_He probably thinks that my body is ugly…"_

Naruto turned back to Hinata, but he still averted his eyes, and said "I just don't want you to think that I'm a pervert, Hinata-chan. I've already seen Kura-chan naked before, and she gave me permission to look at her body and that she won't judge me as a pervert if I do. You're just as pretty as Kura-chan, Hinata-chan, don't get me wrong, but I won't look at you while you are naked until you give me permission like Kura-chan did."

Inwardly, Hinata was rejoicing "_Naruto-kun thinks that I'm pretty! He's also such a gentleman! Maybe if I give him permission to look at me, he'll notice me more!" _and she said as she removed her arms from around her breasts and said "N-naruto-kun, I-I'm f-fine w-with y-you l-looking a-at m-my b-body i-if y-you t-think t-that i-it's p-pretty."

"Really? Thanks Hinata-chan! Both you and Kura-chan are the prettiest girls that I have ever met!" exclaimed Naruto.

Both girls blushed bright red at Naruto's compliment, and Kura walked over to Hinata and began dragging her away from Naruto. She said to Naruto as she pulled Hinata away "Hinata-chan and I are going to have a little girl talk for a moment. We'll talk about why we are here afterwards."

**(With Kura and Hinata)**

Once Kura took Hinata far enough away from Naruto, she said to Hinata "Okay, we need to work on your confidence. I know that you're a naturally shy girl, but given what's happening to both you and Naruto-kun right now, I bet that you are going to be living with us by the end of the week. I can't have you turning red and stuttering every time you see our Naruto-kun."

"O-our?" stuttered Hinata.

Kura rolled her eyes and said "Yes, our. He is both of ours. I know that you love him just as much as I do, and I'm willing to share him with you. I know that you are his "mystery friend" that has been giving him those gifts."

Hinata eeped and said "How did you find out? And why do you love him? If you really are the Kyuubi, doesn't that mean that you are a demon?"

Kura sighed and said "Let me tell you a little about myself. I was sealed by the Yondaime, who also happens to be Naruto-kun's father, into Naruto-kun as both a gift and a way to save Konoha. Whenever I am sealed into somebody new, my physical body resets its age to match that of my new container. So I've been growing at the same rate as Naruto-kun, even though I still have the knowledge of my whole life. That's the reason why I'm thirteen. Now as for your questions, I found out by scenting the letter you left with your gift yesterday. You are the only person that we have ever met that smells of lavender. As for why I love him, that's complicated as love is complicated. In a way, it's similar to why you love him. I truly admire his never-give-up attitude, and I admire his strength to stand tall against all of the hatred that was wrongfully placed onto him. My feelings have grown over the years, as I see what he sees, and hear what he hears. I am the one who has saved his life over the years despite all of the efforts to kill him by accelerating his regenerative abilities with a little of my chakra, as well as making him immune to all of the poisons that have been used on him. Yes, I am the Kyuubi, and yes, I am a demon, but I still love Naruto-kun with all my heart, just as you do."

Hinata's head was racing with a multitude of thoughts from the information given to her. Suddenly, she became depressed and started crying as she said "I don't deserve to be with Naruto-kun. You've done so much for him, and all I've done is be shy and fear his rejection."

Kura suddenly slapped Hinata across the face, and said angrily "Don't you ever take that sort of attitude again young lady! You deserve Naruto far more than you realize. YOU are the reason why Naruto hasn't given into despair! YOU are the only person in Naruto-kun's life to EVER make him cry tears of pure joy! And YOU are the one who has made Naruto-kun's new bloodline awaken, a bloodline that has also awakened within you! A bloodline that from what I can tell, only awakens when two people who are perfectly compatible with each other look each other in the eyes! A bloodline that will change and is changing both of your lives for the better!"

Hinata was absolutely shocked by Kura's outburst. She wiped her tears from her eyes and asked "I really did all of those things for Naruto-kun?"

Kura nodded and said "Yes, Hinata-chan. On Naruto-kun's ninth birthday, he was the saddest that he has ever been in his life. He was truly beginning to despair. I could tell that he was contemplating suicide that day in his apartment, when suddenly, somebody knocked on the door. He answered it to find no one there, but a small gift was on the ground. He opened the gift to find Gama-chan, his precious wallet that he still uses to this day. That single act of kindness on his birthday allowed him to continue standing strong and continue moving forwards. That was the first of four times that Naruto-kun cried tears of joy. The other three were on his next three birthdays, after receiving each of your gifts. And yes, it was you who caused a bloodline to awaken in both of you. I am the reason for the bloodline's existence, as when Naruto-kun modified our seal, it created the bloodline, but it was you specifically who caused it to awaken when you looked into each other's eyes for the first time. So tell me Hinata-chan, do you deserve to be with Naruto-kun?"

Hinata was shocked by the revelation of how much she had impacted Naruto's life. She said "If I really did all of those things for Naruto-kun, I guess I do deserve to be with Naruto-kun. Thank you Kura-chan. You've made me see some sense. I will try to not be shy around Naruto-kun any more. But what if Naruto-kun doesn't accept me? What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm ugly? What if…"

Hinata was silenced by another slap to the face, this one lighter though. Kura then said "I see, your shyness is coming from a deep seated fear of rejection. If I had to guess, it was created when your clan started treating you like an outcast." Hinata flinched at the mention of her clan, and Kura continued "Yes, I know about your troubles in your clan. There is little that I don't know when it comes to rumors in Konoha. The rumor that you are treated poorly is not a common one, but it is sadly true. I hear everything that Naruto-kun hears, and he hears quite a lot. He doesn't usually pay any attention to the rumors, but rumors usually have a snippet of truth in them, so I pay attention to them. Anyways, you do not need to fear rejection from Naruto-kun. I can tell that he is rapidly falling in love with you, even though he has only truly known you for less than a day. Naruto-kun is the most accepting and caring person that I have ever met, aside from you, Hinata-chan. He likes you a lot, that much is guaranteed, and did you forget that he said that both you and me were the prettiest girls that he has ever met? Now we are going to go back over to Naruto-kun right now, and you are going to tell him that you love him and that you are his mystery friend that has given him gifts the last four years, okay?"

Hinata just nodded, and the pair began walking back to Naruto.

* * *

When they got back to Naruto, Kura said to him "Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan has something important to tell you."

Curious, Naruto said "Okay, shoot."

Hinata gathered up every single ounce of courage in her body, and said while blushing a bright red "N-Naruto-kun, I am the m-mystery friend who has g-given you gifts these l-last four years, and I…I…I love you!"

Naruto's eyes widened at this new revelation, and he acted on instinct. He dashed forwards and kissed Hinata square on the lips.

Now it was Hinata's turn for her eyes to widen. However, she quickly got over the shock and closed her eyes and pressed into the kiss, returning it with great fervor.

Finally, they broke apart, gasping for air, but still holding each other close, and Naruto had tears in his eyes. He said to Hinata "I-I don't know what to say, Hinata-chan. You don't know how happy those gifts made me when I got them. They showed me that there was somebody who actually truly cared for me. All I have to say, well ask, is that will you give me the honor of being your boyfriend, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's eyes widened once more, and she looked Naruto in the eyes once more, causing both of their eyes to change into the Kyoshingan **(I'm just referring to it with its name for convenience even though they haven't officially named it yet)** once more, before giving him another deep kiss.

They broke away, and Naruto said "Can I take that as a yes?"

Hinata giggled and said "Yes, but on one condition."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "Oh, and what would that be?"

Hinata giggled once more and said "That I be your girlfriend, and that you will also accept Kura-chan as your other girlfriend."

This caused Naruto's eyes to widen, and he broke away from Hinata and said "You're willing to share me with Kura-chan? I'm not complaining, but most girls wouldn't want another girl encroaching on their relationship with a man."

Hinata giggled and said "You're such a gentleman, Naruto-kun, but Kura-chan deserves to be with you just as much as I do. So I don't mind sharing. She has a confession to make, don't you Kura-chan?"

Naruto turned to Kura, who began blushing bright red as she said "Um…I was the one who saved your life from all of those attempts at killing you, as well as the one who made you immune to poisons, and well…um…I love you…"

Naruto's eyes widened once more, and he rushed to Kura and gave her a kiss on the lips, causing the same reaction in Kura that Hinata just had when Naruto kissed her.

When they broke apart, Naruto looked Kura in the eyes and said "Thank you, Kura-chan."

Suddenly, both of their eyes began to change. Naruto's eyes still had the Kyoshingan activated in them from looking Hinata in the eyes, and the slit pupil divided itself into a Y shaped pupil, equally dividing his eye into three sections. The bottom left third of his eyes was cerulean blue, the bottom right third was lavender, and the new top third was now a crimson red.

Kura's eye still had its slit pupil, but now the right half of her eye was cerulean blue, while the other half maintained its crimson red color.

Both gasped at each other's new eyes, and Kura said "That is very interesting. It seems that I am compatible with you as well, Naruto-kun. Thank you for the gift that you have just given me."

Naruto was confused as to what exactly was happening, and he asked "What just happened? You're eyes changed just like Hinata-chan's did when we made eye contact in the real world."

"You caused your bloodline to awaken within me, that's what happened, Naruto-kun." Said Kura. "And your own eyes changed as well, you know. Now before I explain further, there is something that I wish to test. Hinata-chan, will you come over here for a moment?"

Hinata walked over to Kura, and Kura looked Hinata in the eyes.

Suddenly, both their eyes began to change once again. Hinata's eyes also still had the Kyoshingan activated from when she had looked Naruto in the eyes, and her slit pupil also divided into a Y shape. The bottom left third of her eye was lavender, the top third was cerulean, and the new bottom right third was now crimson.

Kura's eye underwent the same change as Hinata's, with the bottom left half of her eye maintaining its crimson red, the bottom right third was cerulean blue, and the top third was now lavender.

"That's very interesting." Said Kura. "It seems that I am compatible with you also, Hinata-chan." Suddenly, she gave Hinata a large kiss square on the lips.

Hinata's eyes widened at the sudden kiss, but she strangely felt like the kiss wasn't anything wrong. It felt just as natural as when she kissed Naruto. She began returning the kiss with a passion.

When they broke apart, Naruto exclaimed "Damn, that was really hot!"

Both girls giggled at Naruto's outburst, and Kura said "I hope you don't mind if I am Hinata-chan's girlfriend as well, because I really enjoyed that."

"I don't mind at all, so long as you girls don't mind if I watch when you do things like that." Said Naruto. "Anyways, do you think you could explain exactly what is going on Kura-chan? You seem to have a good idea."

Kura nodded and motioned for everyone to sit. Once they were all sitting she began "As far as I can tell, the reason that both of you are here is that both of you awakened a bloodline that was created when you modified my seal, Naruto-kun. My body is actually still in the real world and has been keeping an eye on you two while we've been down here. So far, two days have passed since you fell unconscious. Time works differently in the mind, and while I can usually control how much time passes in here versus outside, your new bloodline is messing with my control."

"What has happened to our bodies, Kura-chan?" asked Hinata.

"Fortunately, your teacher, Iruka, has a soft spot for Naruto-kun, unlike most people. The moment you two fell unconscious, he carried both of you directly to Naruto-kun's personal hospital room. I never would have guessed that a chunin like him would know how to use the Kage Bunshin, but I'm really glad that he does, since it allowed him to carry both of you himself. Anyways, your bodies have been lying in the hospital, in the same bed, heavily guarded by a squad of ANBU. There is no way anybody is going to be able to hurt you two while you are both unconscious."

"What's the Kage Bunshin?" asked Naruto.

"The Kage Bunshin is a jonin level technique that is also a kinjutsu, due to the massive amount of chakra that it uses. It creates solid clones that have an equal distribution of the user's chakra, hence why it is so chakra draining. I will teach you both how to use it before we leave here, as it will be a huge help to both of you." Answered Kura.

"But, my chakra reserve is rather small. How will I be able to use such a chakra draining technique effectively?" asked Hinata.

"That brings me back to your bloodline, and why both of you are unconscious. From what I can tell, your, or should I say our bloodline has a very unique ability. The reason why both of you are unconscious is that both of your bodies are in the process of resonating with each other in a way that I would have never dreamed to be possible. The changes that you two are undergoing required that you both be unconscious or they wouldn't be able to safely take place." Explained Kura.

"And what exactly do you mean that our bodies are resonating with each other? And what changes?" asked Naruto.

"Your chakra networks are reaching out to each other and are doing something that I can't quite fully explain. Both of your hearts are even beating at the same time, with the same pulse. As for the changes that are happening, both of you are gaining a lot of good things from each other. From what I can tell, both Naruto-kun and I are gaining Hinata-chan's natural affinity for the water element, as well as her body's natural flexibility. We are also gaining the chakra control that Hinata-chan has worked so hard to achieve. But the biggest thing that we are gaining from Hinata-chan is her Byakugan."

Hinata gasped and said "Is such a thing even possible?"

Kura smiled and said "Let's find out. We should have it by now, so show us the hand signs for it, Hinata-chan."

Hinata showed Naruto and Kura the hand signs, and both Naruto and Kura performed them and channeled chakra to their eyes. Both of their eyes changed once more, but they didn't change to the normal Byakugan. Instead, they changed to the Kyoshingan, but the lavender portion of their eyes began leaking into the other thirds, until their eyes were completely lavender with the Y pupil still there.

Naruto gasped and exclaimed "So this is what you see whenever you use the Byakugan! This is so cool! I can see the chakra in both of your bodies, but is Hinata-chan's chakra supposed to have red in it?"

"No, Naruto-kun, my chakra is completely blue. As far as I know, you are the only one to ever have red chakra." Said Hinata.

Kura giggled and said "Well it looks like you've started resonating with me, Hinata-chan. The red chakra is my own personal chakra. It's called yokai and it's very potent stuff. Now let me continue my explanation of the changes that you are undergoing. From me, both of you are gaining my fire affinity, as well as the ability to use my yokai. Naruto-kun already had this ability, but I suspect that it will be easier for him to do now. Both of your chakra reserves will also increase even further. Previously, Naruto-kun had a high jonin level chakra reserve, and he shared that with you, Hinata-chan, when he first resonated with you. Now both of you will have chakra reserves that surpass the Kages, while still maintaining the amazing control that Hinata-chan achieved. You both now have enormous potential when it comes to ninjutsu thanks to those two things. Also, both of your senses will be on par with mine, and you both will gain the ability to turn into a fox like I do. Finally, you will receive my ablity to use my special sub-element, Foxfire. Now as for what Hinata-chan and I are gaining from Naruto-kun, we are gaining his affinity for wind, as well as his enormous stamina. We are also gaining his Uzumaki traits of longevity and minor regeneration. However, the regeneration will be influenced by my yokai, and it will no longer just be "minor". We will be able to heal from wounds in a manner similar to having an advanced medic nin use the mystical palm technique on us. I also think that all three of us are now emotionally linked, and we may be able to develop a mind link that would allow us to speak with each other through our thoughts. That about sums up what we are gaining from each other."

"This is absolutely amazing!" exclaimed Hinata. "This bloodline is really something else! Do you know if we will be able to do this with anybody, or are we only able to share between ourselves?"

Kura was thoughtful for a moment, but she then said "I have a hunch that we will be able to share with others, but not at the level that we have shared with each other. I think that we were able to share at this level since all three of us were perfectly compatible with each other. So if we share with others, it will only be temporary. Anyways, we need to come up with a name for our bloodline."

"How about the Kyoshingan?" offered Hinata. "You've mentioned the fact that our bodies resonated with each other a few times."

"The resonator eye? I think that that is a great name, Hinata-chan!" said Naruto.

"Very well." Said Kura. "Our new dojutsu will be called the Kyoshingan from here on out. Anyways, I think that your bodies have finished adjusting to all the changes now, so I think that I can wake you two up now. A total of three days have passed in the real world while you have been unconscious. Once you two wake up I want both of you to go straight to the Hokage and request a private meeting with him, so that we can talk about both the Kyoshingan, and the truth behind what happened thirteen years ago. First I will teach you two the Kage Bunshin like I said I would."

Kura began teaching Naruto and Hinata the Kage Bunshin, which both Naruto and Hinata picked up extremely quickly.

Once she was satisfied with thier level of mastery, Kura said "Alright, now it is time for you two to wake up."

With that said, Naruto and Hinata felt their worlds go black.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata awoke to find that they were lying in a hospital room, in the same bed as each other. They sat up at the same time, and immediately kissed each other passionately.

However, they were interrupted by a loud cough.

Naruto and Hinata turned to the source of the noise.

The source was one Hyuuga Hiashi.

**()()()()()()()()**

**And that's a wrap. The cliffhanger no jutsu is ago! What will Hiashi think about Naruto and Hinata kissing? Will he explode in anger? Or will he let it slide? Find out next time!**

**Slice N Dicer**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**(A/N) And we are back! Most of you seemed to like the cliffhanger with Hiashi that I left you with, and had varying opinions on what he was going to do. You'll find out.**

**Some of you voiced your opinions that the Kyoshingan is overpowered, but I don't think that it is, or at least right now. Currently, all they have gotten are very good passive benefits, but they still have a lot of work to do before they become powerful. However, I will admit that some of the abilities that I am starting to formulate that come from the Kyoshingan are very powerful, but they won't unlock them until much later in the story. Naruto and Hinata's strength will be much more balanced compared to their Tossing Away the Masks selves.**

**I also want to say that I'm listening to Mirror B's battle theme from Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness while I'm typing. I have got to say that it's one of the most badass themes that I've ever heard. Here's the link:**

** /watch?v=wKSHin8oyxQ&list=PL1lerSPdP8Q9kWVdfph375MZL0f1S6dp8**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**()()()()()()()()**

Chapter 3: The Truth

"May I ask exactly what you think that you were doing, Hinata?" asked Hiashi in a level voice, completely devoid of any sign of emotion, his face just as expressionless as his tone.

Hinata hugged Naruto tightly and glared at Hiashi as she said "I was kissing my boyfriend, Oto-san. I didn't know that there was anything wrong with doing so. Or is that also a crime in the Hyuuga clan?"

At this, Hiashi raised an eyebrow and thought "_Hinata is standing up to me. She has never done so before. Interesting." _Hiashi then said "No, kissing one's boyfriend is not a crime, but I don't recall you asking for my permission to date somebody."

"Since when did I need your permission to date the person I love?" asked Hinata defiantly.

This caused Hiashi's other eyebrow to raise, and he thought "_That's twice now. Very interesting. I need to test this." _He then said "According to ancient Hyuuga tradition, the potential boyfriend and girlfriend must ask the clan member's father for permission to date. Something that you haven't done. So tell me why I should allow you to date this person. I know who he is, Uzumaki Naruto, and I am also aware of his reputation, which I have to say is not a good one. Since you seem to have already initiated something, I will give you both one chance. What is your answer?"

At this, Hinata began shaking with rage, and she said in a dangerous tone "You want my answer, Oto-san? I'll give you my answer. I should be allowed to date my Naruto-kun because I love him. Screw the clan tradition, I'll date whoever I want to, even if you don't give me your permission, Oto-san. You cannot stop me from loving Naruto-kun."

Hiashi was absolutely shocked by what Hinata said, but he hid it well. He then said "Very well. You two may date. I have a few reasons for allowing this. One is that you stood up to me not once, but three times, Hinata. You have never even attempted to do so in the past, and have shown remarkable growth in your character by doing so. Don't do it again. Second is that I knew Naruto's parents very well, and not giving him a chance would be an insult to their memories. Finally, I can see that Naruto is the cause of you having the courage to stand up to me, and I know that his reputation is falsely deserved, except for the pranking bits. However, while you two may have my approval, you will definitely not have the elders' approval. They will try and split you two apart via any means possible once they find that you two are dating. I will try to hold them back, but I just want to warn you two."

Kura then walked out of the shadows in her fox form and jumped on Hinata's lap. Hinata began rubbing her and said "Well, Oto-san, we'll just have to show the elders up, won't we? In my opinion, the clan is becoming stagnant, and the Caged Bird Seal is destroying us from the inside. As long as the elders hold power, the clan will never be able to move forwards, like Kaa-san wanted us to. If the elders try and go too far, then I can guarantee that we will turn it on their heads. The Hyuuga need to change."

Hiashi was absolutely astounded by his daughter. She had never spoke against the clan before. Had she always thought like this? He asked "Hinata, what happened to you? You're like a completely different person!"

Hinata giggled and said "I just have the courage to stand my ground and voice my opinions now. Nothing happened to me except that I gained Naruto-kun's approval. I have always thought this way, but I was too scared of being beat that I would hold my opinions to myself. Now, Naruto-kun has given me a gift and I intend to use it to its full potential, and I'm not scared anymore."

"_So this boy completely changed her entire outlook by getting rid of the fears that she held so closely to her heart, just by giving her his approval." _Thought Hiashi. "_I have never seen anything like this before. These two are meant to be together. The elders will be a problem though. But Hinata is right, if they try and take things too far, we will turn it on their heads. After all, they don't know about Naruto's heritage." _Hiashi then asked "What sort of gift has Naruto given you?

Hinata smiled and turned to Naruto and looked him in the eyes. They both turned back to Hiashi, revealing the Kyoshingan in their eyes.

Hiashi lost his Hyuuga composure and actually gasped. He then asked "What is that?"

Naruto finally spoke up and said "That is the gift that I gave Hinata-chan. We will tell you the specifics if you accompany us to meet the Hokage. We have a lot of things to tell him, and I would like you to know them too. If you knew my father like you say you do, then you will definitely be interested in what we have to say."

Naruto and Hinata got up and started heading out the room, with Kura following them. Hiashi then followed them, as he thought "_The way that he worded it, could he possibly know the truth? They are hiding something, and I need to find out what."_

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked along the streets of Konoha, hand in hand. They were also both using the henge to hide their new eyes, as they didn't want anyone to know about it yet. Even still, they were getting a huge amount of glares, with the majority of them turning to absolute confusion when they saw Hiashi following closely behind the couple. They could not comprehend why Hiashi was actually letting his daughter hold hands with the demon brat. They figured that he would kill the boy the moment that he saw him holding Hinata's hand.

Naruto and Hinata completely ignored the hateful glares, and Kura dashed about happily around them. They walked in silence, heading at a brisk pace towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

When they arrived, they headed up the stairs and Hinata asked the secretary "Is the Hokage free to talk to?"

The secretary glared at Naruto and said "_You_ aren't allowed to see him, but Hyuuga-sama may if she wishes."

At this point, Hiashi got up the stairs and glared at the secretary as he said "And why can Naruto not see the Hokage while my daughter is able to?"

"U-umm…b-because s-she i-is a c-clan h-heiress!" stuttered the secretary.

"_Bullshit" _thought Hiashi and he said "Very well, I hereby declare Naruto to be Hinata's temporary bodyguard. He is to come with us to meet the Hokage in order to ensure my daughter's safety from unknown threats. Come, you two."

With that said, Hiashi strode into the Hokage's office, with Naruto, Hinata, and Kura following close behind. The secretary was completely speechless in shock.

Once they had all entered, and the room's automatic security seals activated, Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork and said "Hiashi, this is quite the surprise. Along with young Naruto and Hinata as well. I'm glad to see that you two are out of the hospital. What brings you to see me?"

"Actually, it was Naruto and Hinata who wished to see you, Hokage-sama." Stated Hiashi.

Hiruzen turned his gaze to the youngsters and asked "Oh, what can I do for you two?"

Naruto grinned and said "You can sit still and listen as we learn the truth about what happened on my birthday. Kura-chan, show your real self."

Kura's fox body began morphing, and when she completed her transformation, she stood up, her nine tails swishing behind her. Fortunately she was wearing an elegant purple kimono that had a light blue flame pattern on it. It was opened a little in the front to show off some of her cleavage.

Both Hiruzen and Hiashi were immediately on guard. They knew that Kura was the Kyuubi. They were both about to strike when Naruto said "Hold on a moment! Kura-chan isn't going to hurt anybody. I told you that we are just here to listen to a story, and Kura-chan is the one who knows the whole story."

Hiruzen and Hiashi settled a little, but they were still tense. Hiruzen said "And why should we trust her? She's the Kyuubi. She attacked the village!"

"Not of my own will." stated Kura. "I would never dream of purposely hurting the village that my containers fought so hard to protect. Both Mito-chan and Kushina-chan loved the village to their deaths, and I would never think of betraying their memories by harming the village."

"So you are saying that you were controlled?" asked Hiashi. "Is such a thing possible?"

Kura nodded and said "Of course such a thing is possible. Or did you forget that Uchiha Madara controlled me in his fight against Hashirama? It is possible for me to be controlled, and it happened again on October tenth, thirteen years ago. So be quiet and listen as I tell you what really happened."

* * *

"The story really begins right after Hashirama defeated Uchiha Madara and freed me from his control. When he did, he offered me a deal. In an effort to keep me from ever being controlled against my will ever again, I was to be sealed into his wife. That way, it would be impossible for me to ever be controlled by that hated Sharingan again. I was quite distraught after the experience of being forced to fight against my will, so I agreed with his offer."

"A few days later, I was comfortably sealed within Mito-chan. She would keep me company and visit me in her mind every so often, and we would just talk. I eventually taught her how to control some of my chakra, and we lived quite happily. Unfortionately, all good things must come to an end, as Mito-chan eventually got older, we both knew that I would have to be sealed into somebody new, before she died of her very old age. Mito-chan got the brilliant idea of a tradition of passing me on as a gift to the heir, or in this case heiress of the Uzumaki clan so that I may always be kept safe from being controlled. We spoke to the current heiress about it, and she agreed after Mito-chan took her down into her mindscape to meet me. We immediately became fast friends. This heiress was Naruto-kun's mother, Uzumaki Kushina."

"I was safely transferred to Kushina thanks to the amazing sealing prowess of the Uzumaki clan, and I began my new life inside of her. I watched on from inside Kushina-chan as she grew up and fell in love with an amazing man. That man was Naruto-kun's father, Namikaze Minato. As time passed, they secretly got married, and one day, Kushina discovered that she was to be a parent. All of us were overjoyed at the news. We all went into Kushina's mindscape and began talking about the future. Eventually my future came up, and we decided that we would continue the tradition of passing me onto the newest heir to the Uzumaki clan. However, since Uzushiogakure was wiped off the map, there was nobody left with the ability to seal me into a grown child safely, so Kushina-chan decided that she would give up some of her years living with me to transfer me directly into Naruto right when he was born. A jinchuriki's seal weakens during childbirth, and it is much easier for me to be sealed within something that still has underdeveloped chakra coils."

"The months passed, and eventually it came time for Kushina-chan to give birth. Minato took every precaution necessary to ensure nothing went wrong during the sealing process, so we were moved to a remote location just as an extra precaution."

Kushina-chan eventually gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, and Minato was about to transfer me into little Naruto-kun. That's when everything began going wrong. A masked man appeared in the room after slaughtering the elite bodyguards, and threatened to kill Naruto-kun. Minato was able to save him, but during the scuffle, he took Kushina and me away to another location."

"The man somehow looked into Kushina-chan's mindscape and activated a Sharingan. He ripped me out of Kushina-chan, and made it so that I couldn't act of my own will. Thanks to Kushina-chan being an Uzumaki, however, she was able to survive the violent extraction. The masked man ordered me to kill her, but Minato saved her just in time. He left with Kushina and took her to safety."

The masked man then disappeared, and the next thing I know I was suddenly in Konoha, destroying it against my will. After a little while, I noticed Minato appear on the monument. I was forced to use my strongest attack on him, but he was able to send it away from the village. I then watched as the masked man appeared behind him and attempted to suck him into some sort of vortex. Minato was able to escape, however."

"I was forced to continue destroying the village, until suddenly I felt like I could control my own actions again. Suddenly, Minato appeared on top of me and teleported me away. We arrived into a clearing, and Minato had baby Naruto on a special crib, and Kushina was nearby. He was obviously planning on still sealing me into Naruto-kun."

He said to me "Kura, I am going to seal you into my son at the cost of both mine and Kushina's lives. This seal is the only one that I know that can seal you safely now. We missed the opportunity to use the seal that we previously were going to use, as Naruto's chakra coils have begun to grow. I cannot take the risk of having you being controlled by that man again, even if it means that I have to sacrifice my life. Kushina is already dying from having you ripped out of her. This way, we can ensure the safety of Konoha and give our son a gift that will give him both companionship and strength." At this point, you arrived at the location, Hokage-sama. I'm sure that you remember Minato's last words, don't you? He said "Sandaime-sama, I want you to tell everyone that Naruto is to be treated as a hero who is saving the village from harm just by living with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. I want you to wait till he is ready before you tell him about his parents though. Do not let the civilian council or Danzo take him. If the council gets him, they will either turn him into a spoiled brat or treat him as the Kyuubi itself. And you know what would happen if Danzo got him. Protect my son."

"He then picked up Kushina and set her next to Naruto-kun, and then jumped on top of me. He whispered in my ear "Unfortunately, you won't be able to speak with Naruto for a while due to the strength of this seal. But when you are able to, I want you to tell him everything. He has a right to know. Also, you have my permission to date him sometime in the future if you start to develop feelings for him. It's been nice knowing you Kura, Ja Na!"

"With that said, he and Kushina-chan sealed me into Naruto-kun. True to what Minato said, I was unable to contact Naruto-kun. I was forced to watch helplessly as he was treated horribly, only able to use a small amount of my Yokai to stimulate his healing factor so that he wouldn't die, and keep poisons from killing him. However, no matter what he went through, he kept strong. As I watched his life unfold, I began to fall in love with him. He was always on the losing side, but no matter what happened, he never gave up."

"Finally on his thirteenth birthday this year, I was able to pull him into his mindscape after he had dragged himself home from a particularly nasty beating. We came to an agreement after I told him about his parents like Minato requested of me, and he modified our seal. Now I have the ability to manifest outside in the world. The modification also had several other effects. Naruto-kun will be able to access my yokai easier, as well as the fact that his senses received a boost. His Uzumaki regeneration abilities also became supercharged, and he is in general stronger and faster. But the biggest change was the creation of a new bloodline that awakened three days ago. We still do not know exactly all of what this new bloodline entails, but it was awakened when Naruto-kun looked into Hinata-chan's eyes. Somehow, that act also awakened the bloodline in Hinata-chan as well. It also knocked both of them unconscious and into Naruto-kun's mindscape."

"I met Hinata-chan formally for the first time there, and after a series of interesting events, we both agreed to share Naruto-kun as our boyfriend. After that, we both confessed our love to Naruto-kun, and he accepted both of us. In that process, I also awakened the bloodline that Naruto-kun had awakened. After that, I told them what exactly was happening with their bodies and what was changing, and I taught them the Kage Bunshin. After that, they both woke up, and Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan began kissing but were rudely interrupted by Hiashi-sama. The rest is history."

Dead silence filled the air for at least a minute before Hiruzen said "Well that certainly is a most intriguing tale. But why should we believe that you are speaking the truth?"

At this, Hiashi interrupted and said "It would seem that she is telling the truth, Hokage-sama. I watched her the whole time with my Byakugan activated, and I couldn't even detect even the slightest sign that she was lying. So unless she has a way of bypassing my lie detection skills, then every word she said is true."

Hiruzen sighed and said "Very well. If you are indeed telling the truth, why don't you enlighten us about this mysterious new bloodline that you have received?"

Kura nodded and proceeded to explain what the bloodline had done to all three of them.

At the end of the explanation, Hiruzen and Hiashi were wide eyed. The passive benefits that the three had shared between them were absolutely enormous. They all even had the Byakugan now as well.

"That is certainly an interesting bloodline." Said Hiruzen. "It also explains why we were physically unable to separate you two without both of you breaking out in high fevers, and why the closer together you two were, the more stable you were. Hiashi, we have a slight problem on our hands. We cannot let anybody hear about this bloodline, for the sake of the kids. The council would want to turn Hinata into a breeding machine, and they might see Naruto as even more of a threat than before. Also, I know that your clan's elders would not like another bloodline "corrupting" their precious Byakugan. I am declaring all the information that we have learned here to be a triple S class secret. Not a word of any of it is to be spoken to anybody other than those who are in here. Is that clear?"

Everyone responded with a "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

Kura then spoke up and said "Hokage-sama, I wish to be enrolled within the academy as a student. That way I can be on their team of genin when they graduate. All three of us are linked in a way that our teamwork would be absolutely impeccable. Having anybody else on the same team as Naruto and Hinata would ruin the teamwork that they have. I also wish to tell the instructor Umino Iruka the entire truth. That way, he can come up with a cover story for me. Also, he is one of the few people who actually respect Naruto-kun."

"Very well. I will have Iruka stop by later and explain everything to him. Just show up in your human form tomorrow at the academy, and we will have everything prepared for you. Just hide the tails and ears. I look forwards to when the three of you graduate. Something tells me that your team will be legendary. I will also work on getting you three the perfect jonin sensei. With the potential that you three have, I need somebody special to take the job. Also, I am hereby giving Naruto some of his inheritance. It is a house that belonged to his parents. It's located on top of the Hokage monument. I will also increase your monthly stipend. That way you can actually buy some nice things for yourself, and maybe you girls can take him shopping. The council has been preventing me from doing so, but now I am going to go over their heads. It's time for me to pick myself up again and show who really is in charge of the village." Hiruzen then turned to Hiashi and said as he took out a blank mission scroll and began filling it out "I also wish for Hinata to begin living with Naruto, active immediately. I need them to work together and figure out what else the Kyoshingan can do. Naruto's new house has an underground training ground that is perfect for that, as they won't be disturbed. Officially, this will be a B-ranked bodyguard mission to cover the true purpose from your clan's council and the civilian council."

"Very well, Hokage-sama, but before I leave my daughter in Naruto's care, I will have a few private words with him." Said Hiashi. Hearing this, Naruto got an extreme sense of forboding. Hiruzen then handed Hiashi the mission scroll, which he signed his approval onto, before tucking it away in his robe.

Hiruzen then turned to Kura and said "I am giving you a chance. But if I get even the slightest whiff of malicious intent, you will wish that you never were given the ability to manifest out of the seal. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Hokage-sama. I have no intention of harming anybody unless they harm Naruto-kun or Hinata-chan. But if they do, then they will know my fury!" answered Kura.

"Very well. You are all dismissed. Hiashi, take them to their new home. It's sealed with a blood seal so Naruto will be able to open it. You may stop back at your compound to gather Hinata's things after you show them their new home."

Kura morphed back into a fox, and they all left the room. Hiruzen then pressed a button on his desk, and an ANBU appeared in front of him. Hiruzen said "Cat, please fetch Umino Iruka and bring him to my office. I wish to speak with him."

Cat replied "Hai, Hokage-sama!" and shunshined away, leaving Hiruzen alone once more. He thought to himself "_The Kyoshingan, eh? That bloodline has unlocked an incredible amount of potential in those three. They very well may become the strongest ninja that Konoha has ever produced in time. I need to think about who to give them for a jonin sensei. Kakashi is out, since the council is going to force him to train the last Uchiha. Kurenai wouldn't be that good either, as none of them are genjutsu types. My son is a wind type like those three, but he mainly focuses on using it through his weapons. Those three would be the most effective using large scale ninjutsu, combined with up close Jyuken, since they all have the Byakugan, so Asuma's out. I need to think outside the box for this one..."_

**()()()()()()()()**

**And that's a wrap! The truth behind thirteen years ago is now revealed!**

**Anyways, I'm still deciding what jonin sensei I should give the three. Currently at the top of my list is Yamato, since he can cause Kura's yokai to recede just in case, and he would also be able to teach them strong water techniques. I could even twist canon a little and give him the fire element, as it is common in Konoha, and I can just say that fire was the affinity that he was born with, and he gained water and earth affinities through the experiment.**

**If you have a better idea for a jonin sensei, leave it in a review or PM it to me. Just don't recommend Anko, as she would not work well as their sensei, due to her strengths being summoning based, and not elemental ninjutsu based, like I want the three to be. Naruto, Hinata, and Kura will also be Jyuken based as well, but they will eventually modify it into Juho (they all share Hinata's flexibily, so Jyuken's ridged movements don't suit them that well), and eventually incorporate elemental chakra into that.**

**Until next time,**

**Slice N Dicer**


	5. Chapter 5: Home and the Academy

**(A/N) And we are back! Thank you for all of the idea's for jonin sensei that you left. I'm still amazed at how many of you suggested Yugao and Hayate. I think that they would make very good sensei, especially together, but they won't fit with this fic. It's simply because they are predominantly kenjutsu users, and I don't want the team to be weapons based. Kenjutsu Naruto is definitely overdone, in my opinion. So I've decided that their sensei will either be Yamato or an OC that I will create. The OC would be female, age 26, have D cup breasts, and have water and wind affinities. She would also have a unique ability that sets her apart (I already have a good idea for this), and she would have some sort of personality quirk (all good jonin have a personality quirk!). Tell me what you think about those two, and if you want, give me ideas for personality quirks.**

**Anyways, this is the last straight chapter that I am doing of this story. After I finish this, I will begin alternating between Tossing Away the Masks and this story. I just did five chapters in a row to get this story off the ground. And I have to say that it has been enormously successful so far. It really makes me happy to see so many people enjoying my work. Keep up the reviews, and I'll keep up the chapters!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**()()()()()()()()()**

Chapter 5: Home and the Academy

Hiashi led the trio through the village and up the mountain. When they arrived at the top, he led them over to where the Yondaime's head was. Directly behind the head was a large grassy field, with an unassuming house in the middle of it. Behind the house was a large lake. Hiashi led them to the house's front door and turned to Naruto. He said "Naruto, I need you to cut your finger and smear some blood on the door. That will allow us to go inside without getting killed."

Naruto nodded and bit his thumb. He smeared the blood onto the door, and a large sealing matrix appeared and started glowing. It stopped glowing and the sounds of locks unlocking could be heard.

Hiashi opened the door and led them inside. He sighed out loud and said "Coming in here brings back memories. I am going to go back and collect Hinata's items, so feel free to explore the house. Everything should be safe, but you should still be careful, just in case. But before I go, Naruto, may I have a word with you for a moment?"

Naruto got an extreme sense of dread as Hiashi led him into the kitchen. Once there, he shut the kitchen door and said to Naruto in an icy cold voice "I am leaving my daughter under your protection. I trust that you will be able to keep her safe, but if you ever hurt my daughter, then I promise you, I will hunt you down, and you will wish that you were never born! I approve of your relationship with her, and while I normally would never let my daughter be in a polygamous relationship, the circumstances are outside my hands, so I approve of you being with Kura at the same time as Hinata. I can tell that Hinata loves both you and Kura with all of her heart, so I am willing to let her have both a girlfriend and a boyfriend. All I want is for my daughter to be happy and strong, and both of you make her very happy, and have caused her to show greater strength than almost all of the Hyuuga clan. Very few people have ever stood up to me before, and you caused her to do so three times. I am leaving you with one final warning, Naruto. Hurt my daughter, and you will personally experience what hell feels like. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes s-sir!" stuttered Naruto.

"Good." Said Hiashi. Both of them then walked back into the main room where Hinata and Kura, who was in human form again, were waiting. He turned to leave, but then turned back around as an idea hit him. He said "Kura, may I speak with you for a moment? There is something that I would like to request of you."

Kura nodded and followed Hiashi into the kitchen. He closed the door and turned to her and said "Now the request that I have for you is a little odd, but I want you to do it, as I think that you are the best person for the job."

"Okay, what do you want?" asked Kura.

"I want you to teach my daughter and Naruto about the birds and the bees." Said Hiashi.

Kura's eyes widened and she said "That certainly is an unusual request. Why do you think that I am the best for the job? And shouldn't Hinata know about it by now?"

"I think that you are the best for the job because you will probably end up doing what you will be talking about with Naruto sometime in the future." Said Hiashi. At this, Kura blushed a bright red, and Hiashi continued "Hinata does not know about it yet since Hyuuga tradition has the clan elders teach the heir or heiress when they deem that he or she is ready to know. The elders will never deem Hinata ready until the moment that they marry her off for political reasons. So I want you to teach her, so that she knows about how to start a family. I know that it is her dream to be a mother, specifically the mother of Naruto's kids, and I do want her to be able to achieve that dream, even if it is difficult for me to admit that my daughter is growing up, and even more difficult for me to think about being a grandfather. Please teach them, but preferably do not encourage them to actually do it until they are older. I don't want to be a grandfather just yet, and Hinata is not ready to be a mother yet either. In a few years maybe, but not now. Will you teach them?"

"Sure, I guess. I was going to teach Naruto-kun about it soon since he wasn't allowed in the academy class that teaches about sex. Adding Hinata into the teaching session is no big deal." Responded Kura.

Hiashi nodded and the pair left the kitchen and went into the main room. Hiashi bid his farewells and left to get Hinata's things.

The moment that Hiashi left the door, Kura's clothes literally vanished off of her body, and she said "Finally! I know that those clothes were only an illusion, but I still don't like wearing them. Alright you two, Hiashi-sama requested me to talk about a little something called the birds and the bees. So listen up, because I probably won't repeat myself!"

**(One long and very embarrassing conversation later)**

By time Kura had finished, both Naruto and Hinata were bright red. Kura insisted on explaining _everything_ in an extremely detailed manner. She even used her own body as a body model when explaining the female anatomy, and forced Naruto to be an unwilling model when she explained the male anatomy.

"Okay, that about sums it up, any questions?" asked Kura.

Both Naruto and Hinata shook their heads. Kura hadn't left any room for questions with the amount of detail that she used.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Kura groaned. Her clothes reappeared on her body, and she answered it.

Hiashi walked in carrying two scrolls. He set them on the table apart from each other and said as he pointed to the left scroll "This scroll contains all of the items that Hinata needs to live here. If I forgot anything, you may use the Hyuuga account to buy replacements." He then pointed to the right scroll and said "And this scroll is a betrothal contract for Naruto and Hinata. If you both sign this, you will be wed when you both turn sixteen. Also, if you sign this, Hinata will be immune from ever receiving the Caged Bird Seal. If you sign this Hinata, you will also have the option of passing your status as heiress to Hanabi, so that you may start a new clan with Naruto. I went over the elder's heads to make this, and they will certainly be displeased when they hear that I did this, but it is within my right as clan head and father to betroth my daughter to whomever I deem to be acceptable. I now ask you both, will you sign this?"

Both Naruto and Hinata were shocked that Hiashi had done this for them, and Naruto turned to Hinata and said "Well Hinata-chan, what do you think? Would you like to be married to me when we turn sixteen?"

Hinata gave Naruto a deep kiss, and said "I would love to marry you, Naruto-kun. I will be honored to be your fiancé."

"Well I'm certainly not going to say no, so let's sign it!" said Naruto.

Hiashi unrolled the scroll and Naruto and Hinata signed in the designated areas, and Hiashi rolled up the scroll again and tucked it in his robe. He then said "Very well. I will bring this by the Hokage immediately. I am pleased that you have decided to sign it. It will make things far less complicated for you two. Now the elders cannot marry Hinata away, or put the seal on her. I will give you both time to think about passing on your status of heiress, as that is not something that we need to decide immediately. Have a good evening, daughter, son-in-law, Kura."

With that said, Hiashi strode out the door.

When he left, Hinata kissed Naruto once again and squealed "We are going to be married! I'm so happy!"

Suddenly, both Naruto and Hinata felt a large amount of sadness permeate their beings. Somehow, they knew where it came from.

Naruto turned to Kura and kissed her deeply and said "I'm not abandoning you Kura-chan. If you want, I can marry you as well. I love both you and Hinata-chan equally, and if one marries me, than so will the other."

Kura started crying and said "But it just won't work. I'm a demon, and I'm going to outlive both of you. What will I do when both of you are gone?"

Naruto squeezed Kura comfortingly and said "We'll work something out. But for now, let's not think about things like that and live our lives happily."

Hinata joined the embrace and said "Kura-chan, we will never abandon you. We will come up with some solution to the issue, be it something as extreme as us becoming immortal or you becoming mortal. But we will solve the problem, and we will not leave you alone."

Kura sniffled and said "Thank you so much, you two. I don't know what I would if you two ever left my life."

Naruto then said "How about we turn in early? We've all had a wild day, and I'm exhausted. We can explore the house tomorrow after the academy. It's going to be interesting to see what people think of you, Kura-chan.

Hinata yawned and said "Okay, Naruto-kun. That sounds like a good idea. Let's head to bed."

The trio headed upstairs and into the master bedroom. Fortunately for them, the bed was king sized. Naruto stripped to his boxers and set the alarm a little earlier than he usually would, as he wanted to be able to take a shower in the morning. He plopped onto the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Both girls giggled at how fast he fell asleep, and Kura laid down next to him on his right side, naked. She saw that Hinata looked a little uncertain, and she said "Just strip, girl. He's already seen you naked, so what's the big deal?"

Kura's words made sense to Hinata, so she stripped off all of her clothes and turned off the room's light. She made her way over to the bed and laid down on Naruto's left side. Both girls quickly fell asleep to the sound of Naruto's breathing.

* * *

All three were woken by Naruto's alarm. Kura turned off the alarm, since it was on the nightstand on her side. She sat up and gave a yawn. She then said "I feel refreshed! This bed is really comfortable. I'm going to go down to the kitchen and see if I can make us something with what's there."

She got up and headed out the room. Naruto then sat up and said to Hinata "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you in the kitchen."

He also got up and left the room.

Hinata got up and decided that she would look through what was in the storage scroll that Hiashi had brought them. She unrolled it and unsealed everything, a few items at a time. When she finished, the room was filled with her personal belongings. Her father had even packed her stuffed fox for her. She decided that she would sort through everything later, so she grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and headed upstairs to the bathroom. Naruto had finished his shower, so Hinata took a shower.

When she finished, she headed down to the kitchen to find Kura and Naruto eating. She immediately squealed with delight when she saw piping hot cinnamon buns out on the table. She rushed over and started devouring them.

"These are amazing!" exclaimed Hinata. "But where did you get the ingredients to make these?"

Kura giggled and said "The nice thing about this place is that all of its food is stored in special seals, so that the food never goes bad. Minato always made sure to keep the seals stocked as well. So it was a simple matter of unsealing the correct ingredients and making them from scratch. I'm a pretty good cook, thanks to living inside of two Hokage's wives."

The trio continued eating, talking about random things, and when they finished they washed the dishes. They finished getting ready for the academy, although Naruto and Hinata had to convince Kura to put on the illusion of wearing clothing **(Why can't we just be naked? It's so much more comfortable!)**.

When they finally were ready, the trio headed out the door, the seals automatically locking it behind them. The trio headed down the mountain path, and into the village. As they walked through the streets, they were shot a lot of glares, or at least Naruto was. The civilians didn't really know what to think about the two girls who were walking beside him, each holding Naruto's hand on the side that they were walking on.

Kura noticed the glares, and began releasing a tiny amount of killing intent. Well, tiny for her. For the civilians, it felt like they were being crushed under the weight of the sun. Any civilian who came within twenty feet of Kura found themselves unable to move until the twenty foot bubble passed by them.

Eventually, the trio got to the academy and Kura stopped leaking killing intent. They walked to their room, but before they walked in, they stopped holding hands.

They had gotten to the academy a little later than they had planned on doing, so when they entered the room, everyone else was already there.

The trio silently headed up to the very back right row, where they then sat down, Naruto in the middle, Hinata on his left, and Kura on his right.

Kiba then sauntered over and said to Hinata "Hey Hinata-chan! Would you like to go on a date with me later today?"

Hinata turned to Kiba and said politely "I'm sorry Kiba, but I'm afraid that I already have a boyfriend now. So I will have to politely decline your offer."

Not one to be put down for long, Kiba snapped his attention to Kura and said "What about you new girl? Would you like to go on a date with the best guy in the academy?"

Kura giggled and said "So you are so desperate for a date that you are willing to ask somebody that you know nothing about? That's sort of pathetic, dog breath. Besides, I also have a boyfriend, so I can't accept your offer."

This ticked Kiba off, and he yelled "Since when do all the hot girls have boyfriends? And who are your boyfriends anyways? I'll show you that I'm better than both of them!"

Both Hinata and Kura giggled and Kura said "My boyfriend is Naruto-kun. If you actually used your brains for once, you should have figured that out."

Hinata then said "My boyfriend is also Naruto-kun. I'm sharing him, but he's such a gentleman about it. So please shoo off, dog breath."

Kiba just stood there and gawked at this revelation. Half the class was also gawking at the trio.

Sakura then screamed "Why the hell would anybody go out with that baka? He's such an idiot, and he's nothing like Sasuke-kun!" She then pointed at Kura and screamed "And what are you doing here? I've never seen you before! And what's with that purple kimono, it's so ugly!"

Naruto, Hinata, and Kura all flinched as one, as their sensitive hearing was assaulted by the volume of the banshee's voice.

Kura then turned to the banshee and said "I'm here because I've been enrolled in the academy to become a ninja. As for my choice of clothing, believe me, I would much rather not have to wear anything, but unfortunately most people would frown upon me walking around naked. But since I have to wear something, I might as wear what I like. If you think that this kimono is ugly, than you have no taste in style."

The majority of the male portion of the class started getting nosebleeds at the thought of Kura walking around naked, while the females all thought that Kura had no shame.

At this moment, Iruka and Mizuki walked in and Iruka shouted "All right, everyone sit down and shut up!"

Everyone scrambled to their seats, and Kiba was even knocked out of his daze and went to his seat.

Sakura then screamed "Iruka-sensei, who is that girl?" as she jabbed her finger in the direction of Kura.

Iruka chuckled and said "I see that you have noticed our new student, Kura. She will be learning to become a ninja with us from now on."

Shikamaru then raised his head off his desk, prompting a few people to think "_It's alive!" _and he said "Kura? As in the fox that Naruto brought in a few days ago as a pet before he and Hinata mysteriously were knocked unconscious?"

Iruka chuckled and said "That's right. That fox and this girl are the same person. Kura is the owner and user of a very rare and difficult to use hiden jutsu. Would you care to show the class, Kura?"

Kura nodded and said "Gladly." She jumped up on the desk and morphed into her fox form, before sitting on Hinata's lap, who then began rubbing her.

Iruka then continued "As you can see, this jutsu allows the user to transform physically into a fox. Unlike the henge, this is no illusion. She is actually a fox. Kura came in a few days ago and acted as Naruto's pet to test the viability of this technique as a spying tool. The test was quite the success, as none of you suspected that she was human."

Shino however, had other thoughts "_This girl Kura is definitely not human. My insects tell me that her chakra is nothing like normal chakra. Her chakra is similar to Naruto's, but it's on a whole other level with her. And interestingly enough, Hinata's chakra has apparently changed as well. It is now pretty much the exact same as Naruto's. This is very interesting. I will observe them, but I won't tell anyone else about this."_

Sasuke then spoke up and said "That technique seems useless and weak. Why would you limit your fighting abilities by changing into something smaller and weaker? It won't even be worth copying once I get my Sharingan."

Several of the fangirls swooned as Sasuke spoke more than one sentence, and Iruka frowned at what he said and responded "The technique is not meant for battles, Sasuke. It is meant for espionage. Being a ninja is not all about being able to use powerful and destructive jutsus."

Sasuke scoffed, but said nothing else. Apparently he thought that being a ninja was all about being able to use powerful and destructive jutsus, namely ones that would destroy his brother.

The pink haired banshee then screamed "How come she knows a unique jutsu? If anyone should know special jutsu, it's Sasuke-kun!"

The trio in the back flinched once more, and Kura, who was back in human form again said "I know a unique jutsu because it was the only heirloom of my family that I have left. I'm an orphan. I've grown up with no parents, no friends, no anything except for this one jutsu that was passed on to me when I was old enough. I don't even know what my family's name was, hence why I am only known as Kura. I don't have a family name. However, I intend on gaining Naruto-kun's name of Uzumaki when we are ready for that step. One of the many reasons that I'm so attracted to Naruto-kun is that he is a fellow orphan. Orphans have to stick together, so that we can make a name for ourselves."

Sasuke scoffed and said "No name pieces of trash like both of you will never make a name for yourselves. You have to be born into a great clan like I was if you ever want to be someone special."

Ignoring the swooning fangirls, Kura retorted "Oh, so only those born with a name can be special? Well did you know that our very own beloved Yondaime Hokage was an orphan? He made quite the name for himself, didn't he?"

"That is a lie." Scoffed Sasuke. "He was a member of the powerful Namikaze clan."

Kura shook her head and said "You need to get all the facts before you make bold claims. Do you know how many people were in the Namikaze clan? There was just one, Minato-sama himself. He made his clan name renowned through his actions, and proved that anybody can be special. His clan was so powerful because he was so powerful."

Sasuke scoffed and pretended not to hear her. Kura rolled her eyes and muttered "Oh, real mature…"

At this, Iruka took the reins once more and said "All right, enough chit-chat. Today we are going to continue learing about the Hokages in order. We have gotten through the Shodiame, Nidaime, and Sandaime during the last three days, so now we are on the Yondaime. Now can anyone tell me who he was and what the moniker he earned himself on the battlefield was?"

Sakura's hand shot up, and without even waiting to be called on, she answered "The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato was known far and wide as Konoha's Yellow Flash."

"Very good, Sakura, but next time please wait until I call on you before you answer." Said Iruka. "Now can anybody tell me what technique he used to earn that moniker?"

Everybody looked at Sakura expectantly, but surprisingly her hand didn't shoot up.

"Does nobody know?" asked Iruka.

Kura then raised her hand and Iruka called on her. She then said "Minato-sama used the Hiraishin, the flying thunder god technique. It is a space time ninjutsu that allows the instantaneous transport of himself to a marked seal. He had special three pronged kunai that had the seal marked on them, and allies would throw a large portion of them behind enemy lines. Minato-sama would then teleport between each of them and kill off large portions of the enemy in a flash. Through this technique, Minato-sama wiped out an entire Iwa army, which is one of the reasons why we currently have a strained relationship with Iwa. The technique also releases a bright yellow flash whenever it is used, hence his moniker."

"Excellent explanation, Kura. You are completely correct on all fronts. Bonus points for explaining the technique when I only asked you for its name." praised Iruka.

Iruka continued teaching the class about Minato, and he noticed that whenever he asked a question that no one else knew, Kura would wait a little before raising her hand and answering the question completely correct, usually offering other related information as well.

Eventually some of the students started noticing this pattern, and when Sakura did, she screamed at Kura "Stop showing us up! And where did you even learn all these things about the Yondaime?"

Kura giggled and said "I'm not showing you up. If I wanted to, I would have answered every question that Iruka-sensei asked without giving anybody else a chance to answer, similar to what you do. Instead, I'm being fair and letting other people answer the questions that they know, and whenever nobody else knows the answer, I will answer it. As for how I know so much about Minato-sama, it's because he is one of my idols. He's an orphan, yet he made a name for himself, and I strive so that I can follow in his footsteps of proving that even the nameless can make a name for themselves. So I've learned everything that I possibly could about him, in an effort to see why he was able to do what he did. So far, I've figured out that he was able to get to where he did thanks to him using the power of teamwork. Whenever he could not succeed alone, he would try again with others supporting him, until eventually he succeeded."

Iruka nodded approvingly and said "Kura is right. She could be a show off, but she isn't. She is supporting everybody else by giving them the chance to try, and when they don't succeed, she helps everyone by supporting them with her knowledge. She is following the Yondaime's belief in the power of teamwork excellently." He checked the time and then said "Alright, it's time for your lunch break. Meet us out in the courtyard for taijutsu lessons in an hour. You are dismissed."

Everyone began scurrying to get outside, except for Naruto, Hinata, Kura, and surprisingly Kiba. Kiba walked up to the three and said arrogantly "How come you were able to get the two hottest girls in the class at the same time? I should be the one who has them! I'm a much better man than you, Naruto, and I'll prove it to all of you! Once Hinata-chan and Kura-chan see how weak you actually are, they'll come running to me!"

With that said, he stomped out of the classroom. The trio got up and walked up to Iruka. Naruto then said to him "Iruka-sensei, I need to put a mutt in his place. Do you think that you could arrange the taijutsu matchup today so that I fight against the mutt?"

Iruka sighed and said "Normally I would say that I couldn't, put I agree that Kiba is taking his alpha male mentality too far. I'll set that up for you. Would you two girls like to fight anybody in particular? If I'm adjusting one match I might as well feel free to adjust a few others."

Kura and Hinata both got evil grins that sent shudders down Iruka's spine. Kura spoke first and said "I would like to fight the Uchiha brat. He also needs to be knocked down a few pegs, and I have the perfect idea of how to do it."

Iruka nodded and said "Very well. What about you, Hinata?"

"I would like to fight the pink haired banshee. She probably still thinks that I'm weak, so I need to knock some sense into her. In terms of physical abilities, Sakura is among the weakest. The fight won't take long or be pretty, but I can guarantee that it will be amusing." Said Hinata with a sadistic smile on her face.

Iruka shuddered once again, and said "Very well you three. Now go off and enjoy your lunch."

The trio nodded and left the classroom.

* * *

They ate lunch together on the roof of the academy. Kura had made them some bento before they left, and they enjoyed it immensely. The hour passed by quickly as they chatted and ate.

When the time came, they cleaned up their mess and headed down to the courtyard. Once everyone arrived, Iruka announced "Today we will be doing more one on one spars. I've already matched everybody up, so no complaints. The first match is Choji vs. Shikamaru."

The two in question stepped into the ring and Iruka began the fight, only for Shikamaru to immediately turn around and walk out of the ring of his own free will.

Iruka sighed and called the second match.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kura watched as the fights went on, not really caring about who won or lost, until Iruka called "The fourth match is Hinata vs Sakura."

Hinata gained a scary grin as she was called out, and headed into the circle. Iruka began the match and Sakura immediately went to using her strongest weapon, her obnoxiously loud voice. She screamed "You are so weak, Hinata! And your taste in men and clothing is absolutely horrible! I mean seriously, you are going out with Naruto! He has got to be the weakest and most pathetic man that I have ever met! He's nothing like Sasuke-kun, who is absolutely perfect! And what's up with that bulky jacket? Is it to hide the fact that you don't have anything there?"

Hinata sighed and began unleashing a little killing intent at Sakura, making her freeze. She then said in a dangerous voice "Your voice is way too loud. Maybe I should take away your ability to use it permanently. I can do that, you know? Just a simple tap to the windpipe, and no one ever has to hear your screeching ever again. As for my taste in men, it is obviously far better than yours, if you think the emo over there is perfect. Nobody is perfect, not even my Naruto-kun. It is those flaws that make us human. Sasuke is no god. He is not perfect. He is just the opposite, in fact. He is a power hungry, emo bastard who wouldn't think twice about stabbing his teammates in the back if it meant that he would gain more power. And as for why I wear this jacket, it's because it's a memento from my Kaa-san. I wear it to honor her memory, not to hide what you say that I don't have. But to prove you wrong, let me take it off for a second."

Hinata unzipped her bulky jacket and removed it, revealing that she was wearing a low cut lavender tank-top that hugged her body nicely and showed off her C cup sized breasts. Pretty much every male in the class's eyes widened at the fact that Hinata was the most well developed Kunoichi in the academy, except for maybe Kura, who in reality, she was completely tied with.

Sakura was still frozen in place from Hinata's killing intent, and Hinata continued talking as she put her jacket back on, but left it unzipped "As you can see, I have much more than you probably ever will, and they are still growing. I don't show off my figure since I don't wish for anyone besides Naruto-kun to enjoy it. But when I am alone with him, I gladly show off all that I have. But that's personal between Naruto-kun, Kura-chan, and I, so I won't say anymore. Now it is time for you to go to sleep, Sakura."

With that said, Hinata increased the level of her killing intent gradually. The result was Sakura losing her lunch, and then falling into unconsciousness.

A janitor came out of seemingly nowhere and began cleaning up the mess (Sakura included) as Iruka announced "The winner is Hinata."

Ino then screamed "What the hell did Hinata do? She didn't even touch Sakura!"

Iruka sighed and said "Well I suppose that this is a good gateway into learning about killing intent. Hinata used her killing intent to cause Sakura to freeze with fear. By shoving your desire to kill somebody at a target, you can cause psychological trauma in the target, and as Hinata showed, if you shove enough desire, you can cause physical reactions as well. Throwing up is common, and being knocked unconscious is the next level. At the highest level, you are able to completely stop somebody's heart just by sending out a refined burst of your killing intent. Your opponent literally dies from fear, as the brain forces the body to completely shut down, your heart included, in an effort to avoid the overwhelming sensation. However, very few people are actually able to do this, and the stronger you are, the more you will resist the effects of killing intent. This is not something that is normally taught at the academy, as very few academy students have ever been able to wield their own killing intent. You usually would receive this lesson when you are put on genin teams, but since Hinata displayed such a refined control over her's, I'm telling you now."

Hinata smiled and walked over to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the lips. He whispered "Nice job, Hinata-chan, but since when were you able to use killing intent?"

Hinata giggled and whispered back "I've always had a knack for using it, but I used to be so shy that I would almost never use it since I thought people would see me as some sort of freak for it. But now I don't care what other people think of me, so long as you and Kura-chan approve of me."

Naruto kissed Hinata again and whispered back "You know that we always will."

Iruka then announced "The fifth match is Kiba vs. Naruto!"

The two combatants stepped into the ring, and Iruka began the match. Kiba immediately set Akamaru on the ground and said "Just sit back and watch, Akamaru! I'll clean up this loser in no time, and then Hinata-chan and Kura-chan will rush to me!"

Kiba charged Naruto in a rush, and threw a sloppy claw swipe, but Naruto ducked under it and dealt a fierce uppercut to Kiba's jaw.

Kiba flew backwards, but he didn't get knocked out. He wiped some blood off of his mouth and said "Heh, lucky shot. Let's see what you'll do about this! **TSUGA!**"

Kiba became a spiraling vortex and shot towards Naruto. Naruto just stood in a ready position and grabbed the oncoming vortex. Naruto could feel himself getting shredded, but he didn't care as he held Kiba in place. Gradually, Kiba began slowing down, and when he did, Naruto dealt a fierce punch to his jaw, knocking him out. Naruto then said "You shouldn't use such a chakra draining technique unless you really have to. After I stopped you, you had far too little chakra remaining to help shield yourself from the full force of my punch. The less chakra one has remaining, the more damage they take, remember that."

With that said, Naruto walked off of the field, and the janitor wheeled Kiba's unconscious body to the infirmary.

All of the academy students suddenly gasped and pointed at Naruto as right before their eyes, every single cut that Kiba had dealt quickly sealed themselves closed as they healed.

Naruto ignored the stares, and went back over to Kura and Hinata.

Ino then shouted out "Iruka-sensei, what happened to Naruto? One second he was filled with cuts, the next they are all perfectly healed! What's going on?"

Iruka was unsure of how to answer that question, but fortunately Naruto said "While I was out the past few days, I got a chance to learn a little about my mother's side of my family. The Uzumakis were all known to live extremely long lives, and they all had an innate ability to regenerate minor wounds. My regeneration is apparently one of the most powerful cases that anybody has ever seen. I won't tell you any more than that."

Iruka sighed with relief, since Naruto was able to defuse a potentially iffy situation. He then called out "The sixth match will be Sasuke vs. Kura!"

The combatants stepped into the circle, and Iruka began the match. Immediately Sasuke said "A no name orphan like you should just bow down before me. I am an Uchiha! I am an elite! If you prove yourself worthy, I may even give you the honor of helping me restore my clan by baring my children!"

Kura gagged a little and said "You know, I've heard all about you Uchiha as well. In general, they were a selfish, power-hungry, and thieving clan. Not to mention that two out of the three biggest traitors to Konoha were Uchiha. Madara and Itachi. Although I think that Itachi had the right idea of wiping the Uchiha off the face of the Earth. And as for helping you restore your clan, not on my life. The way you treat people, it's a wonder that you have fangirls at all. Now, if I remember correctly, you said that my fox transformation was weak. Allow me to prove you wrong by beating you in my fox form."

Kura morphed into a fox, and Sasuke scoffed and said "You think that you can beat me like that? That's pathetic! Allow me to show you real strength!"

Sasuke lunged at Kura, but she was too small and she had no problem dodging whatever haphazard strikes that Sasuke sent her way.

Sasuke quickly grew enraged and yelled "You may be able to dodge, but you won't win just by dodging!"

Kura smirked, an interesting look for a fox, and jumped away from Sasuke. She then lunged at Sasuke in a full body tackle.

When she connected with Sasuke's stomach, Sasuke was shot out of the ring and deep into the academy wall with a loud CRASH. Everybody's jaws dropped to the ground.

Kura morphed back into her human form and said "I don't remember ever saying that turning into a fox limits my strength. In fact, in proportion to my body, it increases it. It also just so happens that I'm a lot stronger than I look, but I have excellent control over my strength. I could have sent Sasuke into the next building with that tackle, but I chose to limit myself. I don't want to accidently kill him, although I would probably be doing the world a favor."

With that said, Kura walked back over to Naruto and Hinata and sat on the ground with them.

The rest of the day passed by fairly uneventfully, with nothing overly special happening during target practice and ninjutsu lessons. The trio decided to not show their full skills in those two things, so that nobody would get overly suspicious.

Finally, the final lecture period of the day came and went, and everybody was dismissed from the academy.

As the trio began walking along the streets, a random ANBU appeared in front of them and said "The Hokage is requesting you three for a meeting. You are to report to his office immediately."

The three nodded and the ANBU shunshined away. The trio changed directions and began walking to the Hokage tower.

**()()()()()()()()**

**And that's a wrap! This was a damn long chapter, at least for me. The minimum word count that I set for my chapters is 3000, and I average around 4000 usually, but this chapter is well over 6000! I guess I just spent longer at their new home than I thought I would. Oh well, it was more for you guys to enjoy!**

**Anyways, the Hokage has requested a meeting with our favorite trio! What does he want? Is it good? Is it bad? Find out next time!**

**Slice N Dicer**


End file.
